


Just in Love

by childofgreeceandrome



Series: Mpreg Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Self Confidence Issues, Tumblr Prompt, basketball player!Aomine, model!kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofgreeceandrome/pseuds/childofgreeceandrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #4:</p>
<p>Imjustapieceofcake said: For the mpreg prompts! Maybe Kise feels super self conscious about his bloated up belly, but he tries to play it cool by wearing really baggy stuff (Aomine's clothes mostly), but Aominecchi sees right through him, smothers him with affection and lets Kisee know he's still gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in Love

“Daiki?” Ryouta called as he closed the main door behind him. He used the wall as support to to take off the beige Vans he had on his feet. He frowned when he didn’t receive an answer, he could see his husband’s keys on the table at his side. “Daiki?”

 

Still no response.

 

He went to the kitchen and left the five bags he was carrying with him. Then, the blond walked through the hall and entered the modern styled master bedroom. A smile appeared on his face when he took notice of the dark skinned man.

 

Aomine was lying on his back in the middle of the bed, just in his jeans, no cover or comforter over his body. Soft snores were coming out of his mouth with each breath he took. Ryouta rolled his eyes when he saw his husband's dirty clothes lying on the floor.

 

“Daiki.”

 

No response.

 

“Daiki.”

 

Still, no answer.

 

The blond shook his head to himself and went to the edge of the bed, he put his knee on the mattress and moved towards Daiki, careful of his baby bump. With one finger, he poked the blue haired man’s cheek. _“Aominecchi.”_

 

Finally, he met Daiki’s blue eyes and watched how he became alert of his surroundings. The taller man blinked twice at him before he buried his face in Ryouta’s legging cladded leg. “Don’t wanna wake up,” he slurred.

 

“It’s six o’clock,” Kise chastised, “you shouldn’t be sleeping.”

 

“Who says that?” he asked, his eyes still closed as he took small breaths through his mouth.

 

“I do!” the blond said, but didn’t make an effort to move his husband away from him and instead, started to caress his blue strands. “How was training?”

 

“Tiresome.”

 

“Well, the season starts in just a couple of weeks. Are you excited?”

 

“Kind of.” Daiki’s short answers didn’t bother him, as he saw right through his facade and watched his lips fight against the smile that was threatening to appear on his face.

 

Ryouta poked his cheek again. “You _are_ excited. Is it because Kagamicchi changed teams?” The redhead, who had been in Aomine’s team for three years, had gone to a different one after he was offered a millionaire contract. Daiki had been upset for a few weeks, but it was over the moment Kise reminded him it would be just like old times and he would be able to go against a great opponent once more.

 

“Maybe,” Daiki answered. The reluctance on his tone made the pregnant man smile.

 

“You’re a dork,” he replied as he tried to move away from Aomine. However, he wasn’t able to do a lot, because strong arms wrapped around his waist.

 

“Five more minutes.”

 

Ryouta sighed but nodded after a moment, his fingers still running through his husband’s short hair. They stayed like that for more than five minutes, but when the blond realized Daiki was a few seconds away from falling asleep again, he shook him awake and got out of bed before the blue haired man was able to catch him in his hold once more.

 

“Pick up your clothes from the floor. Come to the kitchen when you’re done, I’ll start dinner,” he said as he turned towards Aomine for a moment, only to find the taller man had been staring at his behind. _“Daiki!_ ” he exclaimed, his cheeks getting a pinkish tone.

 

“What?” The dark skinned man asked, as if he didn’t know what his husband was talking about.

 

Ryouta only huffed before he left the bedroom and went to the kitchen. He was halfway done with putting the groceries into the cabinets when Daiki joined him.

 

Blue eyes looked at the empty and unopened bags. He frowned. “Did you carry all of this on your own?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ryouta, you aren’t supposed to carry anything heavy, you know that.” He walked around the counter and stopped besides his husband, he took the rest of the groceries out of the bags and put them away himself. “You could have left them in the car and told me to get them.”

 

“I’m not disabled, Daiki. I’m perfectly capable of carrying some bags from the garage.”

 

Aomine finished his task and went to stand in front of the blond. He still had a little frown on his face. “I know you’re capable of it, but you’re pregnant and you should be taking it easy.”

 

“I know myself, okay? I wouldn’t do anything that could harm our baby,” Ryouta said softly.

 

The blue eyed man stared at him for a couple of seconds before he nodded. “I know,” he looked around the kitchen before he focused on his husband, “what do you want for dinner? You bought chicken, meat, bread, all of that fit crap you lik-”

 

_“Hey_.”

 

Daiki ignored that. “What do you want to eat?”

 

“Pizza.”

 

“Pizza? You didn’t bought the frozen ones or the ingredients to make one, Ryouta. Or did you forget the bags in the car?” He asked, looking around as if he wanted to check he hadn’t left food lying around the kitchen.

 

“Nope, we have to order it.”

 

Aomine blinked a couple of times. “You went to buy groceries and now want to eat take out?” he asked slowly.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What on earth...?

 

“Please, I want it. We want it, _please_.”

 

Not even a minute had passed before Daiki was in the phone talking to the nearest italian restaurant.

 

* * *

Ryouta stared at himself.

 

Ryouta stared hard at himself in the mirror.

 

He was only in his unbuttoned jeans, staring at his twenty weeks pregnant belly.

 

When had his bump gotten so big? Had it grown during the night? Because he was pretty sure he hadn’t been showing so much a couple of days ago.

 

He touched hesitantly the front of his abdomen and his hand followed the curve from the top to the bottom of his lower belly. Being truthful, the doctor had told him the size of his belly would start to grow bigger in a constantly way after he passed the five month mark, however, he was only starting to believe it now.

 

All his life, he had been a slim person. He was tall and had practised sports since an early age; he had always been a thin and fit man. Now though, he couldn’t even see the lines of the abs he had been so proud of and was sure not only his belly had grown in size, but also his hips, his thighs and his bottom.

 

Ryouta wasn’t unhappy though, he only felt slightly uncomfortable in his skin right now. Daiki and him had tried for months before the pregnancy test came positive, and the two of them had shed happy tears the moment it was confirmed by a doctor. This, honestly, was a dream come true for them.

 

Thinking about that only helped to make him feel even more guilty.

 

He stared at the mirror for another moment before he shook his head and took off the jeans he had been trying on, a pair that belonged to Daiki, as this one didn’t fit him, the same thing that happened with the other pairs he had tried on. He went to the closet and grabbed a ratty t-shirt and some sweatpants. He put them on and walked out of the walk in closet without looking at his reflexion again.

 

Daiki, who had been checking something in his phone, raised his head when he heard Ryouta coming back into the bedroom. He looked with surprise at the blond. “Babe? Aren’t we going out?”

 

Kise shook his head and went to the bed, burying himself in the covers as much as he could. “I don’t want to.”

 

The taller man frowned and left his phone in the nightstand before he sat in the bed, besides his partner. “Why? I thought you wanted to see the movie. One of your friends is starring it, right?”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t feel up for it.”

 

Aomine frowned and brushed away some stray hairs away from the pregnant man’s forehead. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, Daiki, but I don’t want to go out tonight, is it so hard to understand it?” he snapped and turned his back towards his husband, not wanting to keep on with the conversation. “Just let me sleep, please,” he added when the blue haired man didn’t say anything.

 

“Very well,” his husband said, “I’ll be on the living room if you need me.”

 

Ryouta didn’t answer him and soon, he was left alone in their bedroom, feeling sadder than he ever had in the last few months.

 

* * *

A week later, Aomine threw a three points shoot before the coach's whistle sounded, ending the game. Some members of the team clapped his shoulder happily before they all went to the edge of the gym, where cool bottles of water were waiting for the basketball players.

 

As he drank, Daiki grabbed his gym bag and searched for his cellphone. He found it quickly and checked if Ryouta had sent him any messages, but he hadn’t.

 

Aomine was surprised, though, when he saw he had a couple of missing calls from his husband’s manager. Worry etched into skin as he stood up from one of the benches and left the court area to talk in peace.

 

Kise had preferred to pursue his model career instead of the basketball one, and he had succeeded. At twenty-six he was one of the most important models in the Japanese fashion industry, though he had taken a break from it since they learned he was with child. Nowadays, he attended few events, but Daiki knew that at the moment the blond was supposed to be in a charity gala, sponsored by a big magazine firm.

 

He heard his phone ring a couple of times before the line was picked up from the other side.

 

_“Hello? Aomine-kun?”_

 

“Yes, Arisu-kun, how are you?” he asked, greeting the woman who had been Ryouta’s manager since he was sixteen years old. “I just checked my phone and saw your calls. Something happened?”

 

_“Not at all, Aomine-kun, I was just calling to check up with Kise-kun. I’ve been making calls to his cellphone but he hasn’t picked up.”_

 

Daiki frowned at her words. “Isn’t he supposed to be at the charity event with you?”

 

Arisu’s tone turned hesitant. _“He called me earlier in the morning to tell me he wasn’t feeling okay, and that it would be better if he stayed home.”_

 

His frown deepened but he nodded to himself. “Hmm, I left very early in the morning. I better check up with him, then.”

 

_“Alright, Aomine-kun, please remember to call me if any of you need something.”_

 

“Yes, thank you. Have a good day,” he replied before he ended the call. Immediately, he dialed Ryouta’s number. It rang a few times, to the point he thought he would be sent to the answer machine, before his husband picked up the call.

 

_“Daiki, what is it? I was sleeping,”_ the blond said as greeting, his tone groggy.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, tapping his foot against the floor.

 

_“Why wouldn’t I be alright?”_

 

“Arisu called to tell me you didn’t go to the gala because you were sick. Why didn’t you say anything before I left?”

 

_“It was just a bit of morning sickness. I just wasn’t feeling up for it.”_

 

He wasn’t feeling up for it? Ryouta had told him the very same thing at least three times in the last few days. Daiki could understand that he was going through some tough chances, but for God’s sake, he hadn’t left the house at least in a week. Perhaps it would be for the best if they asked for a sooner appointment with their doctor, he had read things about depression during pregnancy and he would be damned if he allowed his husband to go through that.

 

“I’m going home.”

 

_“What? Daiki, you’re in the middle of practice!”_

 

“I don’t care. I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

_“Daik-”_

 

He ended the call, knowing Ryouta wouldn’t listen to him and would end up making him stay for the rest of the practice. Daiki hurried back into the court and talked quickly with the coach, who was very understanding, as they all knew their ace had a pregnant partner back home.

 

Aomine drove quickly home. He left his car in the garage before he entered, wasting a few seconds to take off his shoes. Daiki left the his things in the kitchen counter before he walked towards their shared bedroom.

 

Ryouta had been in bed, a few blankets covering him, as he stared at some photos in his phone. He lifted his head as he saw Daiki come in. He sat up and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“I told you I’m fine.”

 

“Are you?” Aomine asked as he took off his clothes until he was only in his briefs, he searched for some pajama pants before he got in bed along the blond. “You were very excited for the gala, mind telling me why didn’t you go?”

 

Kise rolled his eyes. “I told you why, you just didn’t listen.”

 

Daiki laid on his side and put his elbow on the mattress to support his head. “‘I don’t feel up for it’ is not a very good reason.”

 

“Why not? Do I have to go to every event I’m invited to just to keep you happy?”

 

The blue haired man took a deep breath, he shouldn’t fall victim to Kise’s mood changes now. “Ryouta, you know that’s not what I meant,” he moved until he was close enough to tangle his legs with his husband’s. He buried one hand under the blankets until he was touching the blond’s belly.

 

He saw quite clearly the grimace that went through his face, just a second before the blond pushed away from him. “Don’t do that, Daiki.”

 

Alarmed, the dark skinned man sat up and looked at the pregnant man. “You don’t want me to touch you?”

 

Kise noticed that out loud, what he wanted, sounded much worse. “I-I…” he couldn’t stand the hurt expression in Daiki’s eyes, so he glance away.

 

“Ryouta?” the blond felt his bottom lip tremble and he had to shut his eyes tightly to keep himself from crying. “Baby? What is wrong?”

 

He opened his eyes and Aomine found himself staring at those beautiful orbs, which were brightened by unshed tears. “I just…,” the pregnant man sniffled, “I don’t want you to touch me when I’m like this,” he whispered.

 

“Like this?” Daiki asked, confused, “what do you mean, love? There’s nothing wrong with you. You are just…” he looked at his partners with an amazed expression, “you’re talking about the pregnancy?”

 

Ryouta pushed away the blankets and looked at his rounded belly. “I am _fat_ , Daiki, none of my jeans fit me anymore, neither my shirts. I’ve tried to use your things but they don’t fit either,” he brought his hands to his face and cleaned away the stray tears that fell from his eyes, “I feel bloated all the time, my thighs are so thick now, and not in a good way, even my arms, Daiki!”, he exclaimed, raising one and pinching slightly the skin below it. “Do you see why? Why… why I feel so unpleasant.”

 

Aomine looked at him for a few seconds, only blinking, before he grabbed the blond in his hands and put him right on his lap. His pregnant belly pressing just the right way against his own abdomen. “Ryouta, love, how can you say those things? I’ve known you since we were twelve years old, I’ve seen you with acne, with your hair tinted purple for that commercial you did, with your ankle twisted, more than once, and let me remember you that I even had to help you go to the bathroom during those time,” the blond blushed a bit at the memory, “do you really think I mind seeing you like this? With a little belly that’s housing our first child?”

 

“You don’t?” Kise asked, hesitantly. His amber eyes full of hope.

 

Daiki couldn’t suppress his urge of hugging him tightly. “Of course I don’t, baby. I love you so, _so_ much, all of you. And you are not fat, alright? This is just the little space our baby is using to grow and prepare herself for the world,” he continued, caressing the blond’s bare skin, as he had helped him take off the t-shirt he had been wearing.

 

But yes, the two of them were having a little girl just in four months.

 

“I don’t want you to feel like that towards your body, Ryouta,” Daiki finished.

 

Curling himself as much as his belly allowed him, Kise placed his head in his husband’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he felt himself calm down. Aomine had moved one of his hands towards his hair and was now softly running his hands through it.

 

“You’re going through a lot of changes,” Daiki said and praised himself for having read one of the books their doctor had recommended them, as he now had an idea of what his husband was going through. “I can understand that you feel insecure, but please, don’t bottle it up. I… I feel a little useless here, you know? The only way I can help you is by doing things like this, so please, just keep in mind that I am your husband, in good _and_ in bad times, okay?”

 

He was surprised when he heard Ryouta sniffle again and a moment later, he felt the collar of his shirt getting wet.

 

“Baby?” he asked, faltering. This mood changes were going to shorten his lifespan, surely.

 

“It’s okay, these are happy tears,” Kise mumbled as he lifted his hands and went to clean his face, though he was stopped by Daiki, who pushed his hands away and dried his skin with his own fingers. They stayed in silence for a minute before Ryouta smiled gently at him, “thank you.”

 

“You’re more than welcome.”

 

The blond’s smile grew bigger before he looked at his husband with a shy stare. “Give me a kiss?”

 

Aomine laughed loudly before he close the space between them. “All the kisses you want,” he promised with a smile on his face before their lips met.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's clear I'm on vacation, right? xD, three updates in less than a week hahahaha.
> 
> I loved writing this, it was so cute and well, it was good chance to portray an Aomine that's good with emotions xD.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! More of these prompts will be posted very soon, you can see when in my Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome
> 
> Have a good week<3!


End file.
